


Devils and Spawn

by Val_Creative



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Demons, Gen, Language, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sorcerers are actually demonic creatures escaping a hellish world and hiding among humans, pretending to simply have magic. They know each other on sight, but won't say anything, having a silent alliance."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devils and Spawn

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon.
> 
> DEANONING FOR MERLICFICDRIVETHRU AS FIC'S AUTHOR!

*

Merlin recognises her as soon as she treads down the isle’s stairs. _Morgause_ – as she’s referring to herself, sweeping in the beauty of glimmering red jewels.

Her demonic essence almost purrs at the sight of him. She gazes at him directly, over the top of Arthur’s head.

_So this is where you’ve been hiding?_

_It hasn’t been easy,_  Merlin passes this on as he tells Arthur they need to leave, the urgency clear in his voice. _I’m glad you’re still alive._

Morgause’s lips remain unsmiling, but he feels her malicious amusement through their connection. _I still plan to kill you, but I suppose it can wait._

_Will you be doing the killing before or after fucking me?_

_I don’t see why I can’t do both at once._

Arthur blocks Merlin with his arm, but listens, slowly backing up with him.

Morgana watches from the sidelines, her own demon powers increasing inside her, smirking outright. _I think he’s looking forward to it_ , she passes on.

 _Maybe a little_ , he thinks with a little mental shrug. Merlin’s hand clasps at Arthur’s shoulder.  _I would be grateful if you were to let us go this time._

_Did you try this bit with Nimueh? Seeing as it got her killed._

_You win some, you lose others,_ Merlin sends his connection out, filling it with genuine warmth. By nature, demons were more menacing and territorial, but he’s the unconventional friendly sort. _How is Mordred doing, Morgana?_

_You miss him?_

_I do. He looks like a child._

Morgause’s demonic essence ripples, as if it’s laughing. She raises one of her hands.  _That must be frightful considering you were lovers._

Merlin steels himself, and then knocks Arthur out with a flick of his powers. 

He waits for Arthur’s body to crash onto the ground before he tells everyone, calmly, _It’s been a pleasure, but Arthur has other business to attend to._

_We’ll see you again soon, Emrys._

_Oh, I hope so._

Arthur’s unresponsive body floats up midair, as Merlin motions to him in the hushed silence. They both make their way down into the catacombs.

*

A groan.

“What the _hell_  just happened?” Arthur mumbles, rubbing his skull.

Merlin’s nose wrinkles.

Devils and spawn, he hates the reminder.

*


End file.
